The Magic of Halloween
by Bah Malfoy Black
Summary: - Porque eu sinto ciumes. – Suspirou. – Não gosto de te ver com outros garotos. - Porque – o garoto ficou mudo por uns estantes e parecia estar tendo uma guerra dentro de si – Eu amo você... Uma oneshot , Lily e James para o Halloween


**The Magic of Halloween**

Lily Evans ia ao o baile de Halloween, vestida de bruxa – era obrigatório ir trajando fantasias – contudo, não teve tempo suficiente para pensar em algo criativo. E a mesma, estava com os cabelos ruivos, mudados magicamente de preto.

Seus cabelos ruivos, longos e ligeiramente caracolados foram magicamente alterados deixando a garota irreconhecível ou, quase. Somente uma pessoa sabia quem ela era de fato: o grifinório, James Potter. Sua fantasia era de Conde Dracula, um vampiro. Em sua boca carnuda, um filete de sangue saia da boca. Potter estava simplesmente... Sexy. Era o que todas as garotas de Hogwarts comentavam.

- Lils – cumprimentou James, educado, mas logo viu o olhar reprovador da garota – vamos dançar?

- Como sabe que sou eu? – Lily agitou a mão sinalizando que não era importante – Nunca vou dançar com você e, todavia, eu tenho um par.

E a garota saiu apressadamente sem escutar os resmungos mal-humorados do moreno que olhava para o acompanhante de Lily, Amos Diggory.

-Nunca diga nunca. – James murmurrou.

Lily e Amos dançaram durante horas e depois ela saiu, alegando que iria ao toalete arrumar sua maquiagem. Quando voltou, minutos depois, devidamente arrumada, teve uma desagradável surpresa. Amos encontrava-se aos beijos com uma Corvinal, do mesmo ano que ambos.

Sentiu-se frustrada, enganada, com nojo. Uma fúria inenarrável passou por suas veias e se canalizou em lágrimas. Saiu correndo até o lago da escola, pelo trajeto, esbarrou em várias pessoas, mas se quer pediu desculpas.

Queria ficar só, mas, para seu azar, James Potter estava sentado na grama atirando pedras na superficie lagunar. A esta altura, sua capa estava ao seu lado e a camisa social branca ligeiramente aberta.

- Lily... – Falou ele, colocando-se de pé preocupado ao ver o resto da garota, manchado em lagrimas.

- Me erra, Potter! – Ordenou a garota, de uma forma ríspida, seguindo o caminho oposto do garoto.

James foi atrás de Lily, ignorando sua resposta mal-humorada. Alcançou-a e a abraçou. Evans começou a se debater, mas logo depois parou,vendo que não adiantava, já que ele era mais forte que ela.

- Eu sei o que você esta sentindo – Falou James passando a mão pelos cabelos de Lily, carinhosamente, que se aninhou em seus braços definidos

.

- Como? – a garota o olhou confusa – como você sente? O que você sente, James?

- Lily – Ele falou com um misto de adoração e surpresa, Lily havia o chamado de James – Eu? Me sinto horrível.

- Por quê? – Quis saber.

- Você sabe. – Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Não, não sei James – Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do moreno, pedindo por uma resposta

.

- Porque eu sinto ciumes. – Suspirou. – Não gosto de te ver com outros garotos.

- Ah, eu não sabia. – A garota afundou seu rosto no peito do garoto, chorando.

- Shi – James ficou brincando com o cabelo da garota enquanto ela chorava – Não é sua culpa.

- Por que James? – a voz dela foi abafada pelo próprio choro.

- Porque – o garoto ficou mudo por uns estantes e parecia estar tendo uma guerra dentro de si – Eu amo você...

Lily ergueu a cabeça para olhar James, estava surpresa. Ele a puxou para um beijo, para ambos, o melhor beijo da vida deles. Era um misto de emoções, na dança sincronizada de linguas e mãos, um elo se formava.

- James? – Lily, corada, quebrou o silencio, ofegante.

- Sim? – James a olhava com bastante profundidade.

- Sabe... Eu acho que sempre gostei de você... – Disse com receio. – Mas eu tenho medo que você me deixe.

- Não! – O garoto exclamou sentando e puxando a ruiva para sentar junto com ele – Eu não seria capaz, sou egoísta demais para te deixar partir. Eu amo você.

- Mas...- a garota tentou argumentar.

- Tudo o que eu mais quero, é ter você. – E o garoto novamente, a puxou para um beijo, calmo e romântico.

Todos que viam a cena, ficaram impressionados e romperam o silencio com uma salva de palmas. Amos Diggory estava coberto de ciúmes. Ele sempre gostava de Lily Evans, mas ela? Sempre amou James.

Então, eles estavam juntos e quem iria dizer que não existe a magia do Halloween?

**N/A:** muito feio?Muito estranho?Preciso da opinião de vocês. Fic comemorativa, para o Halloween, e fiz ela na escola, enquanto a profa. fazia chamada :D

Reviews por favor. Elogiando ou criticando.

Obrigada Baah Malfoy Cullen

**N/B:** - hello, everybody! Tão bonitinho, a fic da minha pupila! Parabéns Bah, bem-vinda ao meio dos escritores amadores. Comentem!

Beijos, Jessica de Paula.


End file.
